1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing multiple output channels in a microphone. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the provision of an arrangement wherein a single microphone is adapted to produce one or more different audio outputs depending upon characteristics of a speaker or user of the microphone while facilitating a high degree of accuracy in the recognition of the user or speaker by the arrangement.
Currently, in the technology wherein one or more speakers utilize a plurality of microphones at generally the same time, difficulties are encountered in being able to prioritize the particular microphone which is to be employed; in effect, actuated at any particular instance, or to be able to clearly distinguish or identify which speaker is utilizing any particular microphone at a specified point-in-time. Basically, the technology utilizes either an array of microphones which is designed to pick-up multiple speakers located within a predetermined confined space or room; for example, a conference room or auditorium, utilizing the microphone array in order to detect which particular speaker is most likely to be adapted to improve signal-to-noise ratio encountered within the specified room or confined space; or utilizing a microphone array in order to connect to a video system so as to track a speaker, especially during teleconferencing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous patent publications are in existence which, in general, relate to the deployment of arrays of operatively associated microphones in order to be able to identify or recognize different speakers and/or prioritize the use of select microphones of the microphone arrays.
Huang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,059 B1 discloses a telephone system employing two or more microphones which are retained together and directed so as to face outwardly from a central point. Through the use of mixing circuitry, and controlled circuitry signals are combined and analyzed when received from the telephones, and the signal from one of the microphones, or from one or more predetermined combinations of microphone signals, are employed in order to track a speaker as the speaker moves about a room or various speakers situated about the room speak and then fall silent.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,887 discloses a directional microphone system in which multiple microphone units are activated by a control system depending upon a speaker having his speech originate within a specified acceptance angle which is located in front of the microphones. This automatically identifies the microphone which provides for the best reception of the speaker, and in one instance only turns on one microphone for each speaker, and in other instances also allowing several microphones to turn on simultaneously for several talkers at predetermined points-in-time.
Martin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,963 discloses a hearing aid having a multidirectional sensitivity based on the use of microphones positioned on the hearing aid, thereby enabling sounds to be received and determined at differences in sound transit time within a sound channel.
Nakazawa U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,961 discloses a system utilizing multiple microphones which are adapted to detect the direction of a sound source and extracting therefrom an object sound with a high signal/noise ratio at an excellent degree of accuracy.
Nagata U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,396 discloses a method and system for microphone array input which provides for speech type recognition using band-pass power distribution for sound source position and direction estimation.
Baker U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,957 pertains to a teleconferencing imaging system including automatic camera steering relative to the reception of sounds by a plurality of microphones in an array connected to a voice-directional camera imaging system, the latter of which electronically selects segmented images from a selected panoramic video screen arranged around a conference table.
Bowen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,697 discloses a microphone selection process for use in a multiple microphone voice actuating switching system, whereby, predicated on different qualities of speech signals as received in a plurality of microphones, this will enable the selection of the best received speech signals within the environment of a conference room.
Addeo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,011 discloses a sound localization system for teleconferencing by employing self-steering microphone arrays, wherein a signal selection is implemented for the best video and sound image emanating from a virtual location on a displayed image.
Julstrom U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,425 discloses a microphone actuating control system suitable for teleconference systems, wherein a selection is employed in conjunction with the different modulated signals indicating that an associated microphone of an array of microphone is the source of the first loudest microphone signal.
Finally, McDonnell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,800 discloses a microphone switching device wherein a switch is positioned on a microphone handle so as to enable audio signals to be transferred by a user of the microphone from one location to a different location, particularly when the microphone is used on a soundstage or public address system. However, there is no disclosure of an encoding and decoding arrangement being incorporated into the microphone, as is the case of the present invention.
In the technology, none of these systems and arrangements of multiple phones, with the exception of the use of a switch to activate a signal as is disclosed in the microphone of McDonnell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,800, provide for a single microphone enabling the utilization of multiple output channels for preferred utilized voice recognition.